deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WanderingSkull/Deadliest Fiction News July 2016
Last month, on Deadliest Fiction... And here comes the month of July, were we celebrate several things, Canada Day on July 1st, the 100th Anniversary of the Battle Of The Somme and the 4th of July. I for one as an American would like to thank our Canadian friends to the North for not completely smashing us in 1812. With that, let us continue to this July Monthly News Blog. FOOTBALL (Not The European One)! World News *Brexit is one those things that you think no one would be stupid enough to actually do, but turns out, we're actually wrong as the vote in Britain was to leave the EU. The vote rocked the entire British economy, which turned the British pound into something more like an ounce. David Cameron realizing that he screwed up and that he isn't going to take the full fall for this has resigned as Prime Minister, leaving whoever comes next to enact Article 50 to cause Britain to leave the EU. Boris Johnson, one of the most vocal supporters of Brexit has dropped out of his chance to claim power realizing the gravity of the situation as have others. The referendum has also began the possible break up of the UK, as Scotland independence talks resume, Ireland is talking about leaving to unite itself, Spain is asking for joint-control of Gibraltar and Wales is just Wales. *Orlando has experienced the largest mass shooting in history of the US. The shooter known as Omar Mir Seddique Mateen, entered the night club armed with several weapons and open fired upon the occupants. Officers and Omar maintained a fire fight before the gun man was ultimately killed in the fighting. The act has resulted in 50 deaths and 53 injuries, by both occupants and police officers. Investigations have begun since the shooting as officials and countries send their condolences to the victims. * Zika, Murder, Corruption, Rio Olympics should be the tag line of this year's Olympics as the situation continues to worsen. As a mutilated body has washed ashore on beach where the volleyball games as supposed to take place, rumors and investigations into a possible super bacteria have arrived in the waters, and even the mascot of the games was shot dead at torch lighting ceremony test. Yes, that's right, the Brazilian military gunned down their jaguar mascot only a month before the beginning of the games. I really can't wait to see this train wreck happen. Maybe there will be a riot or two, fingers crossed. *Istanbul has also suffered its own terrorist attacks as gun men and bombers have attacked an airport in the major city. The attackers are found to have been from a segment of ISIS which stormed the airport with the intent of denotating their explosives to take down as many civilian lives with them in their attack. Luckily, with the quick reaction time of the police and security in the area, the officers were able to stop the attackers from entering the main area of the airport. Two still managed to detonate their devices while the third was killed by an officer as he attempted to storm the area. Pop Culture News *Mighty No. 9 has turned out to be a mighty bust as the reviews and reception from critics, investors and fans of the series call the game uninspired, boring and lifeless husk of a platform shooter. Infaune has taken on full responsibility for the failure that is the project which took over almost 4 million USD in donations from Kickstarter backers to get a MEDIOCRE! product in the end. I mean I understand that making a game can be hard but the game went through several major delays, was run by a team of veterans in the industry and guy who made Mega Man yet failed to capture the love of Mega Man and the fact that it was a platformer shooter that was crafted horribly has damaged the reputation of Comcept and Infaune, who are hoping to redeem themselves with ReCore. *Another giant among men has fallen as Muhammad Ali, one of the great boxers has died. Annouced dead on June 3rd, Ali was killed by septic shock. Ali was a great boxer, known for knocking out some tough opponents on their ass, a devoted member to his religion and from the sound of it a pretty good guy. As he once talked to Sadamm Hussein to release 15 American citizens. After meeting with Hussein, Ali got all 15 American prisoners released and they returned to America 3 days later. *Game Of Thrones has come and gone with great battles, revelations, and the deaths of many as expected from the horrible minds behind the show which seek to murder everything in their path. BASTARD BOWL became a reality in this show as it has been horribly maimed and chewed apart by dogs in this wiki. But don't worry Wikians, the Game Of Thrones episode was pretty sweet. HBO has released statements saying that the next season will be shorter. Pretty sure this has to do something with Martin not finishing the book, but I can live with that. So long as they don't murder Dorne anymore than they already have. *E3 2016 has also stopped by to convince me that my shrine to gaming must increase in size as I wish to sit up the Hard Drive Throne. Seriously, Sony, Nintendo, Bethesda, EA, Microsoft, etc, have all brought numerous games to the table that seem amazing. And by amazing I mean that Spiderman game, Legend Of Zelda: Breathe Of The Wild, For Honor, Final Fantasy: This Might Really Be The Last One If Development Goes On Any Longer and plenty of others that will make your wallet feel more dry as the screen continues to display pretty images. Praise Gaming! Wikia News * And that wonderful time of the year comes around again when Deadliest Fiction celebrates its anniversary of death, carnage and democratic dictatorship. July 22nd marks the day this wiki was created and for six years we have been bringing you under the control of our almighty fist of power. The battles have been fun, the chat moments have been great and the tournaments, although few and fare in-between tend to have been great as users or warriors smash each other to death. Here's to another year of memes, legday and kicking users in chat! * Speaking of tournaments, Leo and EA, have done great jobs with theirs and have brought some great battles to the table and stories. To think the latter was inspired by us using the power of an online game and the former was inspired by the latter to do a short tourney where we beat the crap out of each other. But I request that anyone reading this votes on EA's tourney for the next release. The poor dude had 17 people join his tourney and is only getting about 4-5 votes per match. Plus, details will be released next month concerning users if they want to make their own tournaments or this month, depending on when deemed needed. * BG1 met actor Matt Damon earlier this month and was able to get him to sign a battle card featuring Jason Bourne, a character played by Damon in film. The battle card in question comes from Redkite's Jason Bourne vs. Bane. Battle Of The Month As the month begins, we have the chance to look upon the battle releases of June and begin to examine the greatness of those battles. Last month's winner was ADVENT vs. The First Order by MonkeyDoctor. So this is the next month of battles that are going to be revealed as they begin to fight for supremacy. Users will be allowed to nom up 3 battles and up to five battles will be competing this month for BOTM. *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Category:Blog posts